


Shakes All Over Like a Jellyfish

by fiddleyoumust



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: popoffacork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddleyoumust/pseuds/fiddleyoumust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon works at the UNLV bookstore. He's been crushing on a customer for over a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakes All Over Like a Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the popoffacork fic exchange on LJ. For trixiefic on LJ.

Brendon likes his job at the bookstore. Things can get a little crazy at the beginning and the end of the semester when students are in a frenzy of buying and selling books, but otherwise it's pretty laid-back. Brendon spends most of his days selling the occasional blue book, Scantron, or number two pencil. The job is monotonous for the most part, but it also has a few perks. Brendon gets fifteen percent off his own books and first chance at the used ones that get turned in at the end of every semester. He also gets to moon over Spencer Smith every day, even if Spencer has a boyfriend a million times prettier than Brendon could ever hope to be.

"Here comes your boyfriend," Brent says.

Brent is Brendon's co-worker. They both started at the same time a year ago, learning how to work the cash register together. They’ve become pretty good friends in that time, and there’s nothing Brent enjoys more than teasing Brendon about his pathetic crush on Spencer.

"He's not my boyfriend," Brendon mutters. He takes a couple of deep, calming breaths with the hope that he won’t act like a total freak in front of Spencer. It’s never helped before but Brendon thinks maybe, just this once, he won’t make a fool of himself.

“I still say you should just ask him out,” Brent whispers. “You’ve been pining over him for so long that it just seems pathetic now.”

Brendon says, “Shhh. He’s going to hear you and then I will die of embarrassment and you will have to work here alone.”

“That might not be so bad,” Brent says. “At least I won’t have to watch the two of you dance around each other anymore. It’s starting to get painful.”

“He has a boyfriend,” Brendon says.

Brent opens his mouth to say something else but Spencer is making his way toward the counter. Brendon elbows Brent hard to keep him from saying anything else.

“Ow,” Brent grumbles.

"Hey, Brendon," Spencer says, setting a Sprite on the counter.

"Yo," Brendon says, and then winces. "I mean, hey. Hi."

Brendon really wishes he could duct tape his mouth shut sometimes. Spencer just makes him so nervous with his shiny hair and his stupidly hot freckles and his mega-watt smile that makes Brendon's already overly active heart beat faster.

"How are you today?" Spencer asks.

"Good," Brendon says. "You?"

"Good," Spencer says.

They both stare at each other until Brent sighs loudly and pushes Brendon over far enough to reach around and scan Spencer's Sprite.

"That'll be a dollar sixty-four," Brent says.

Spencer hands over his debit card, and Brent scans it through the machine. It's only then that Brendon realizes Spencer's boyfriend isn't with him today. It's usually Ryan that pays for their drinks, a Sprite for Spencer and a grape-flavored Vitamin Water for Ryan. They’ve both been coming to the store every day since Brendon started working there and they rarely deviate from their routine.

"Ryan's not with you today," Brendon says.

Spencer looks behind him, like maybe he's just realized Ryan's not there.

"Yeah," Spencer says. "He caught the flu or something. Which sucks since we were supposed to go see Flogging Molly tomorrow.”

Brendon and Spencer have had a couple of conversations about music before. When you see the same people every day, day after day, you find little ways to make conversation. Brendon knows a surprising amount of information about Spencer considering they’ve never had a conversation that’s lasted more than five minutes.

“That sucks,” Brendon says.

"Yeah," Spencer says.

Spencer grabs his Sprite and smiles at Brendon again. Brendon smiles back, trying to think of something to say that won't make him want to melt into the floor afterward.

Brent sighs melodramatically and hands Spencer his receipt. "Brendon loves Flogging Molly," he says. "Maybe he could buy the other ticket off of you so it won't be wasted."

Brendon does like Flogging Molly, but he really can't afford to spend money on a concert ticket.

"Oh," Spencer says, giving Brendon a hopeful look. "You don't have to... You could just have the ticket, dude. They weren't all that much money. I just really don't want to go alone."

Brendon doesn't know if Spencer is just being nice or if he feels sorry for Brendon, but it's been so long since Brendon's had the opportunity to go out and have any kind of fun that he immediately finds himself saying, "Yeah? I mean yeah, I'd love to go with you if you don't mind."

Spencer says, "I don't mind."

* * *

 

The next day Brent says, "Wear tight jeans."

"What?" Brendon asks.

"To that show tonight with Spencer. You have a nice ass, so you should wear tight jeans and maybe one of those plain t-shirts you wear when all your band shirts have gotten dirty."

"Spencer has a boyfriend," Brendon says.

He goes back to dusting bookshelves, rolling his eyes when Brent mumbles under his breath. He hasn't been very good at hiding his crush on Spencer, but that certainly doesn't mean he's about to go chasing after a guy with a boyfriend. He's not going to make a fool of himself by mistaking Spencer's kindness for something it isn't. Brendon finishes his dusting and makes his way back to the front of the store.

"You should spike your hair up in the front," Brent says. "And wear your contacts."

"It's not a date," Brendon says.

Brent raises an eyebrow and says, "Sure it isn’t."

Brendon bites his bottom lip, suddenly nervous now that he's giving serious thought to the prospect of spending the entire evening alone with Spencer.

"Do you really think I have a nice ass?" Brendon asks.

Brent sighs and says, "Wear tight jeans."

* * *

 

Brendon wears the tightest jeans he owns, black with a black belt and a band t-shirt that's been washed so many times it's thin around the collar.

He meets Spencer in front of the venue and breathes a little easier when he sees that Spencer is dressed similarly, even if Spencer's jeans do look a tad bit roomier.

Brendon approaches Spencer and says, "Hey."

"Hi," Spencer says. He smiles at Brendon and pulls a pair of tickets out of his pocket, handing one to Brendon. "I'm glad you came."

Brendon says, "I'm glad you invited me. I haven't been to a show in more than a year."

Brendon used to go to shows a lot when he was in high school. His parents could be pretty strict about a lot of things, but they were always strangely indulgent when it came to Brendon's interest in music. Brendon wonders if they thought giving him that one freedom would help curb all the other ways Brendon tried to rebel.

"Seriously?" Spencer asks. "Ryan and I go all the time. You should come out with us next time... I mean, now that I know you're into it, I'll let you know when there are shows."

"I can't really afford it," Brendon says honestly. "I'm on scholarship, so I have to keep my GPA up and what little money I manage to make keeps me in Ramen and mac and cheese."

"Are you living in the dorms?" Spencer asks.

"Yeah," Brendon says. "It's not so bad. My roommate's quiet at least."

Spencer says, "At least you got out of your house. My parents didn't see the need to waste money on dorms when I can just live at home."

Brendon thinks about home. He doesn't think he'd want to live with his parents either, but he thinks the option to do so might be nice. Getting into all of his home drama seems like too much to lay on Spencer this early in their friendship.

Brendon says, "That sucks, man."

"Yeah," Spencer says. "Ryan's still in the dorms, too, but we're thinking about getting an apartment together next year."

For just a little while Brendon had allowed himself to forget about Ryan. The reality of his very large and very hopeless crush comes crashing down on him again. Spencer has a boyfriend. Spencer has a boyfriend who he's thinking about moving in with next year.

"Having your own place will be cool," Brendon says.

Spencer makes his way through the club doors, flashing his ID. Brendon pulls out his own ID and holds his hand out for the doorman to stamp him.

"They didn't stamp you," Brendon says.

Spencer smiles and says, "Fake ID. Ryan roomed with a guy who made them his freshman year. I could buy you a drink if you want."

Brendon likes to drink. He hasn't had much opportunity to do it since he started school, but he's ready to have a little bit of fun.

"Sure," Brendon says. He pulls out the single twenty dollar bill he brought with him and tries to hand it to Spencer. "Just get me whatever you're going to get."

Spencer shakes his head and pushes Brendon's hand back. "I've got the first round," he says.

Spencer gets the second and the third rounds, too. Brendon buys the fourth, and after that he loses track of how many rounds they've had. Brendon hasn't been this drunk since he stole a bottle of wine from the grocery store when he was seventeen. It was the first time he’d ever had anything alcoholic and just one more way he showed his parents that he didn’t want to be like them.

Brendon does a full body shake in an attempt to clear his head and then pulls Spencer into the pit. The two of them jump around. Neither of them is really moshing, but they're not dancing either. Spencer wraps his arm around Brendon's waist and pulls him close, swaying drunkenly.

"I think I need to sit down," Spencer says.

Brendon's heart is racing. He's hot and hopped up on adrenaline and Spencer is really, really close. He makes a quick scan of the club but doesn't see any place to sit.

"We could go sit on the curb outside?" Brendon suggests. "I'm kind of hot."

"You are," Spencer says, leaning against Brendon's shoulder and giggling.

Brendon starts laughing, too. Spencer's neck is sweaty, and it takes all of Brendon's willpower not to lick it. Brendon's totally willing to admit that he is really very drunk.

"I'm really fucked up," Brendon says.

Spencer takes Brendon's hand and starts moving toward the door. Going outside is like walking into a wall made of heat. Brendon really hates Vegas sometimes.

"Ugh," Brendon says, pulling his sweaty t-shirt away from his torso. "Let’s go sit in my van. It has air conditioning, at least."

Brendon's van is a total soccer mom vehicle, which makes sense since it used to belong to Brendon's mom.

"Your car looks like Barney," Spencer says, sliding open the back door after Brendon uses the remote to unlock it.

"Your face looks like Barney," Brendon counters. He stands in the street and watches Spencer climb into the back seat.

"Come here," Spencer says, patting the seat next to him.

Brendon knows this is a horrible idea. They're both tipsy enough that climbing into the backseat of Brendon's van might seem like a good idea, but Brendon's pretty sure there's a reason they shouldn't.

"I don't--"

"Brendon," Spencer interrupts. "Come here."

Brendon climbs into the backseat and closes the door.

Spencer reaches for the hem of Brendon's shirt, yanking it up over Brendon's head. Brendon feels skinny and awkward and so very, very wrong.

Spencer lowers his head and kisses Brendon's collarbone. Spencer's mouth is warm and open against Brendon's skin, making tiny goosebumps bloom across his arms and shoulders. Brendon’s nipples harden, and he shivers as he slides his fingers into Spencer's hair.

"Spencer," Brendon says. He tries to make it sound like a warning or a rebuke, but it comes out too breathy for either thing.

Spencer licks lightly across one of Brendon's nipples and then moves up to do the same to Brendon's bottom lip. Brendon gives up and moans against Spencer's mouth. He goes from hesitant but interested to full-on participatory in the time it takes Spencer to deepen the kiss.

"I've thought about this a lot," Spencer says.

There's still a small part of Brendon's brain that's screaming at him to stop and think about what he's about to do. But he's just drunk enough that the temptation is too much. He's wanted Spencer for over a year now, and if some drunken one-night-stand in the backseat of his car is all he's going to get, then he's going to take it even if he's probably going to regret it like hell tomorrow.

"Me, too," Brendon says.

Spencer moves away to pull his own shirt off. He's pale with a smattering of freckles across both of his shoulders. Brendon wants to lick every inch of his exposed skin and when he's done he wants to hear Spencer beg him to do it again.

"I want to fuck you," Spencer says.

His voice sounds strange, high and strangled and desperate. The words go straight to Brendon's dick, making him so hard that he wishes he hadn't taken Brent's advice. His jeans are painfully tight now and he scrabbles for his belt buckle, unfastening his pants as quickly as he can to give himself some relief.

"Do you have a condom?" Brendon asks.

Spencer pulls one out of his pocket, biting down on the corner and holding it in his mouth as he takes off his own pants. They both undress as quickly as the confined space will allow, and then Brendon lets Spencer move him around until they find the most comfortable way for their bodies to fit together.

The actual sex is fast and hazy and possibly the hottest experience of Brendon's life. Brendon wishes they had a bed where they could take their time, rest, and then do it all over again. He wishes he wasn't half drunk, and that Spencer wasn't someone else's boyfriend, and that he could have this more than just this once.

After, Spencer helps Brendon get dressed, kissing him as each new article of clothing goes back on. It's a lot more than Brendon hoped for. He figured Spencer would throw his own clothes back on and haul ass back to his car. Brendon ends up driving Spencer around the block, pulling up next to Spencer’s car and throwing his van into park. Spencer leans over and kisses him again before he opens the door and gets out.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," Spencer says.

Brendon nods and tries to work up a smile that matches the one Spencer is giving him.

"Yeah," Brendon finally says. "See you Monday."

* * *

 

He doesn't see Spencer on Monday. He hides in the storage room and makes Brent lie about him being out on an errand.

"You're an idiot," Brent says.

"I'm a person with questionable morals," Brendon says.

Brent rolls his eyes and says, "There's nothing wrong with a little sex. Unless it was bad sex..."

"No!" Brendon says. "I mean, yes. I mean the sex was really fucking hot but so, so, so wrong. I'm going to hell."

"Oh, for God's sake," Brent snaps. "You're in college. He maybe has a boyfriend, not a husband. You're not going to hell."

"I'm an adulterer," Brendon wails. "I'm a horrible human being."

Brent says, "I give up," and stomps back around to the other side of the counter. "And I'm not lying for you tomorrow. If you hide, I'm going to point Spencer right back to the storage room."

* * *

 

The following day, Brendon goes to the storage room a few minutes before Spencer usually shows up. Ten minutes later there's a knock at the door, and when Brendon opens it, Spencer is standing on the other side.

Brendon hates Brent. He is the worst co-worker in the history of co-workers.

"Hey," Spencer says, smiling uncertainly. "That other guy said I would find you back here so I... You're not busy are you?"

Brendon can see Ryan and Brent talking to each other over Spencer's shoulder.

"I see Ryan's feeling better," Brendon says.

Spencer glances over his shoulder and nods. "He's still a little phlegmy, but he'll survive."

"That's good," Brendon says.

Spencer takes a step closer, leaning against the jamb of the storage room door. Brendon takes a step back to put some distance between them.

"I came by yesterday to see you, but you were out," Spencer says.

Brendon says, "You come by every day."

"Right," Spencer says, stepping into the storage room. "To see you."

Brendon's heart is beating like crazy. The storage room is small even for one person, and being this close to Spencer is reminding Brendon of how close they were on Saturday. Spencer leans down and kisses Brendon. The kiss takes Brendon by surprise and he jerks away, casting a quick glance through the open door to make sure no one is watching them.

Spencer sticks his foot out, kicking the door closed and reaching for Brendon again. Brendon's ready for this kiss, tilting his chin up and digging his fingers into Spencer's shoulders.

"We shouldn't," Brendon says.

Spencer drags his lips across Brendon's jaw and says, "Mmm."

"I'm at work."

"Take a break," Spencer says.

"But Ryan," Brendon protests.

"Isn't stupid and can find his own way to class," Spencer says. “He doesn’t need me to hold his hand.”

"But he's..." Brendon pushes at Spencer's shoulders and tries to put some distance between them so he can think. He’s feeling confused and lightheaded and he thinks he might need to sit down. There’s a ball of hysterical laughter building up inside his chest, and it's entirely possible he's about to lose it. "Ryan's not your boyfriend, is he?"

"What?" Spencer says.

"I thought Ryan was your--" Brendon starts laughing, leaning against one of the storage bookshelves. "You and Ryan aren’t--" He starts laughing again, wrapping an arm around his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

"Wait," Spencer says. "You thought Ryan and I were dating?"

Spencer looks absolutely horrified by the thought and his expression only makes Brendon laugh harder.

"Why would you think that?" Spencer asks.

Brendon takes a few deep breaths and says, "You're always coming in together and smiling, and he pays for your drink!"

"He's my best friend," Spencer says. "Since I was four. We're not-- He' s not my boyfriend."

"I see that now," Brendon says.

"No wonder you were avoiding me," Spencer says. "You think I'm some kind of creep who cheats on his boyfriend with the hot guy from the bookstore."

"I wasn't avoiding you," Brendon lies.

Spencer gives him a dubious look.

Brendon pushes away from the bookshelf and says, "You think I'm hot?"

"I think you're stupid," Spencer says.

"Undoubtedly," Brendon says. "But do you think I'm hot?"

"I thought that was obvious by the way I've been subtly hitting on you for a year, Brendon."

"I'm not very good at subtle," Brendon says, wrapping an arm around Spencer's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

"Clearly not," Spencer says, smiling against Brendon's mouth.

"Maybe you could try being less subtle," Brendon says.

Spencer leans down and kisses him, pulling him close so their chests are pressed together. Brendon can feel Spencer’s heart beating, and he wonders if Spencer can feel his too.

“How was that?” Spencer asks.

Brendon bites his bottom lip, pretending to take a moment to think about it. “Sometimes I can be really dense,” he says. “I might need you to show me again.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Spencer says, leaning down to kiss him again.


End file.
